The present disclosure relates to an information processing method and an information processing system with which users of a plurality of information processing apparatuses share and examine the same image.
There is known a system in which a common screen is shared, as a shared information resource, by terminals of the respective users in order to assist a teleconference between a plurality of users. A videoconference system is an example of such a system. Further, also in the field of pathology, a common pathological image is shared by terminals of a plurality of doctors. Opinions are exchanged between the terminals, and, at the same time, the diagnosis is made. In this manner, diagnosis efficiency is increased.
Further, the following technology is known (For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H07-298235, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In the technology, a pointing cursor may be displayed on a screen shared by a plurality of terminals. The terminal having a voice, out of a plurality of terminals, holds an operation right of the pointing cursor.
Further, there is known a cooperative examination assisting method in which the same examination information (chest X-ray radiograph) is displayed in the respective display devices of the two examination terminals. Therefore, two doctors may examine the same image. In the cooperative examination assisting method, in order to clarify the focal site, one examination terminal displays an image subjected to pre-emphasis file processing in the display device of this terminal. In addition, the examination terminal transfers editorial processing information to the other examination terminal. Based on the received editorial processing information, the other examination terminal performs pre-emphasis file processing on the image. The other examination terminal displays the result in the display device of this terminal. As a result, the respective doctors of the two examination terminals may share the same editorial processing result (For example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H08-147391 (FIG. 2 and paragraphs 0027-0033), hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2).